This invention relates to information technology, information security, electronics device management, home automation, and cloud computing.
Historically information technology, information security, cloud computing, electronics devices, computer networking, computational computing, and home automation are all separate entities with separate managing and security processes as well as being housed in separate devices and or machines. It is desired to consolidate and house all of said functions in a single machine eliminating power consumption and communication redundancies while significantly improving security and management and allowing for retrofitting.
Said machine would provide information security, virtualized, container, and or sandboxed environments, and networking comprised and hosted in a single machine, in particular said design of said machine provides ability to house an entire network operations center, isolated private network, virtual appliance hosting, container appliance hosting, centralized controller processing, and information security and threat management with scalability. A key advantage is to deploy said machine in any physical or virtual computing environment and have a complete computing network with any desired configuration. Said machine allows having many combinations of appliance services including but not limited to Enterprise Resource Planning, file server, web server, gaming server, gaming console, media server, computational processing, home and or building automation, and or cloud computing. Thus encompassing an entire computing network in said machine with the option of providing said resources to external and internal physical networks in a secure manner.